


Child of the Light

by HannahRedBunny



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I swear there is no pedophilia, No Romance, Sounds reassuring doesn't it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRedBunny/pseuds/HannahRedBunny
Summary: Light lost everything the night the vampire turned him. He had a future, but it was ripped from his grasped and now he's nothing but a godforsaken fairy-vampire.However, a small half-vampire gives Light something he never thought he would ever have again. Hope.





	1. I

The night is young, they say. When the sun has just set and the moon is just peaking above the horizon.

Light doesn’t necessarily care, as he just got out of cram school. He’d rather get into bed at the usual time around eleven-thirty. It gave him enough time to get his homework done and to be fully rested. So, whether the night has just born or is fully matured, Light sticks to his schedule.

He reads as he walks along the sidewalk towards his house. He’s read the book many times, but it’s one of the only novels that he can stand to reread. The biting November wind stinging his cheeks, but he made no move to pop his collar or get out his scarf.

Something makes him stop. It’s a whoosh, then nothing but deathly silence. Ghost-quiet. 

He stopped breathing for a mere second, just to see what was going on. What was the shift in the atmosphere. It felt as though death was closing in, fast- too fast. 

“It seems to be too late for someone like you to be out.” Someone said from behind him. Light whipped around, only to find no one. The silence was deafening, as if no one had spoken a word. He remained composed and calm, for the sake of his own sanity. He decided to ignore the voice.

He continued on his way, moving on to chapter three.

“I wonder what you would look like immortalized.” Light froze, he chose not to move. If he ran, he’d die a fool thinking he could outrun death. He knew that if he just stood there, he’d just die like a coward. He didn’t know which was worse, to be fooled or to be cowardly.

He waited for death to grip his shoulder and pull him into its embrace. Nothing came.

“If you’re going to kill me, do it now.” Light growled impatiently. His answer was a chuckle, a cackle. He heard another whoosh and then he wasn’t alone. What stood before him was a man with delicate, regal features. Sharp cheekbones, delicate jawline, the embodiment of beauty. Except, he wasn’t. The only imperfection were his eyes, not because they weren’t beautiful, because Light did think they were enrapturing. However, they were red. Claret red. The same shade as the sanguine fluid that ran through Light’s veins.

“I’m not going to kill you, I’m going to turn you into what I am.” Light would’ve run, far away from the man. “I am Toshiro, the only vampire living in the Kanto region. More than likely I am the only one in Japan, but you can never be sure. Plus, after tonight, there will most definitely be two.”

Light wasn’t given a chance to scream as Toshiro the vampire sank his teeth into his neck. Light barely felt a hand supporting his head and an arm supporting his body. He felt his breath being taken, he couldn’t scream, he wanted to. He wanted to scream so desperately.

When the vampire let go, reluctantly, the burn set in.

Light wished it had just been a burn.

No, it was fire. It was a burning like nothing Light had experienced. It remained at his neck, eating away at his flesh when it moved through him. His blood turning to molten lava. This was when he could finally scream. And he did. He let out a howl of agony. It wasn’t enough, because he collapsed and writhed on the ground. His back arched as if he was trying to get away from the pain.

Vaguely, Light wondered where the vampire had gone. But then another wave of heat settled in and he didn’t care.

He just kept screaming, wondering why no one could hear him.

He had to stop, his throat was already dry, and now it hurt from the screaming. He bit his lip, hard. So hard in fact, blood dripped down his chin and onto the pavement. Light wished he was dead.

Then a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him to look up into a face, Toshiro. “I won’t be here to teach you the basics, however I believe you’ll figure it out. Don’t come looking for me when you do, because even vampires can’t talk to the dead.”

With a final chuckle, Light was positive he had been left alone in his suffering. He couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried to, he just couldn’t. But maybe…

It was like a bleeding wound.

Stop struggling, so the blood won’t come out so rapidly. Don’t move, the fire must ease. So, Light stayed as still as he could, staring at the barely visible starry sky. He hoped he would be alright, he knew he had to be. Still, with the inferno in his heart, he wished and wished that he’d die. His wish…

Never to be granted.

...

Light felt as though he awoke, but he knew he had been awake for two and half days. He had crawled into an alley and laid there in his misery. He saw the sun rise and fall twice, he heard the commotion of the day and the dead silence of the night. The pain becoming a dull burn, slowly escaping his fingers.

Then his toes and legs. His arms relieved from the pain. His heart becoming the motor of a car going too fast. Then it stopped and Light thought it was over, he would finally die. But the darkness of death never came, he wasn’t tired anymore but he was starving. He felt strong, fast. The pain completely gone and his heart still. He opened his eyes and looked around him, he didn’t even know that he had closed his eyes in the first place.

He gasped, because he saw everything. They individual particles in the smog, the many colors bouncing off the metal poles and railroad tracks. He could hear everything, a murmuring of teenage girls, even though there was no one around. He could smell everything, the foul smell of the garbage can sitting next to him, the salty air from the river not too far from where he was. He felt that it was cold, but he didn’t feel bothered by it. There were so many words he wanted to use to describe the absolute chaotic beauty of the world around him.

He took a deep breath, but it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t need the breath of air. However, now, he realised his throat was on fire. He almost couldn’t breathe because of the burning in his throat, whether he needed to or not. In that breath of air, he could smell something delicious.

Light struggled for another breath and he smelled it again, this time it scratched at his throat and he knew whatever it was he needed it. He didn’t question it, he just closed his eyes and got up.

The strength he could feel became true when his instincts made him jump up to the roof of the building behind him. His legs propelled him forward, he was getting closer to the gorgeous and mouthwatering smell. He jumped off the building and landed on his prey. His prey. Yes, it was his prey.

He heard a scream, but honestly was beyond caring. Light opened his eyes to see an old man, he saw his artery quivering and knew the smell was coming from the man. He tore into the man’s throat, not caring nor knowing if he could do this with his teeth. They however did puncture the skin easily, and the taste was nothing like he had ever tasted. He groaned into his meal and sucked greedily. When nothing else came from the meal, he released the man.

The man’s stare was penetrating even in death: eyes glassy. 

Light knew that night that he was being attacked by a vampire, how could he not? Now he knew the bastard had turned him into one. His problem now, getting rid of the body, or at least making it look like a human attack rather than a monster.

He really didn’t know how to accomplish this, he knew if he gave himself some time he could, but he just didn’t care. So, he slung the body onto his back and set off for the aforesaid river. Once there, he tied a few random rocks and bricks to the body and threw it into the water.

He didn’t understand why he was so calm, maybe because for two and half days he was mulling over his new existence. Even if he wanted death more. He turned away from the sinking corpse and noticed something. He looked down at his hand and saw the shimmering, like tiny jewels embedded themselves into his skin. He growled, he’d been turned into a fairy-vampire. A pathetic, deadly being.

Light ran back to where he knew his bag was. He got out his cell phone and saw that his family had called twenty times, per family member. He knew if he turned on a TV, he’d be on the missing persons list. So, he didn’t go to the nearest TV and instead ran a hand through his surprisingly silky hair and began planning.

What to do with this new reality.

He’d have to fake his death or maybe just disappear. He’d rather disappear.

Light got the only money he had in his bag and ran away to a different city.

…

He stared into the mirror.

The mirror reflected a beautiful image. A teenaged boy with vibrant caramel locks, his formerly light tan now nonexistent. He was pale as alabaster, not a shift in color or one imperfection, only barely noticeable circles below his eyes. His shirt was stained with his own blood, which funnily enough had no appeal to him. His teeth as a human were already pure white, but now they resembled the shade of white on a marble tombstone. They appeared sharp, even with the absence of fangs.

He knew he was handsome in life, but now he was on a whole other level. One that no one could touch except, he supposed, another of his kind.

He was stronger than ten men, he knew. He was faster than an Olympic track star, by many kilometres. He was a vampire. Light still collapsed and yelled at the top of his lungs in anger.

Everything he had worked for his entire life was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It probably isn't wise to trust a stranger, especially when the stranger is Light Yagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He purposely uses honorifics like Kun for emmett and such because he's an ass and doesn't think they should have the respect of better title.
> 
> For those that don't know, -kun is an honorific that should only be used if it is a boy younger than you.  
> -chan is for children, close friends whom are girls, and younger females.

**2009**

Emmett was in charge of finding Toshiro. He and Rose looked everywhere the vampire would be, which is all of a Japan. They could smell a vampire, but they couldn’t find Toshiro.

The night was no longer night, it was morning. Every intelligent soul would be asleep by now, going into their third REM sleep. They realized, after finding Toshiro’s scent in a disgusting pile of ash, that the Volturi found out that the Cullen’s had asked for the vampire's help.

Emmett felt guilty for this, because Toshiro was his friend, not Carlisle’s. Toshiro was Emmett’s friend.

“Em, it’s not your fault. Toshiro’s always been careless.” Rosalie tried to assure her husband, only partially succeeding. “Come on, we’ve got to get back.”

“But I can smell a live one, Rose.”

“Japan’s a weird place. For all we know, there are several covens here. But we don’t know them, they could turn us into stoney sushi for all we know.” Rose brushed off.

They had been hopping all over the world. Recruiting as many of the family’s friends as possible. A small, exceptional girl’s life was on the line. As well as their whole family’s. Emmett felt like the death of his friend was one of many to come, but he was a positive person. He would struggle with it, but he would remain positive. It’d be even easier with Rose by his side, and the adorable face of his niece.

Bella was the pessimist, so he’d leave the brooding and negativity with her.

Then he sensed it.

A presence, not just any presence, but the presence of another vampire. He looked around quickly, just a casual glance. He didn’t immediately see anything, but he now smelled it too. He looked at Rose and she nodded, as if she knew what had him on edge now.

“What brings you to this part of the world?” A silken, deadly voice came from the end of the alleyway they had found Toshiro’s ashes. They looked up to find a young man, brown hair and lithe body clothed in black slacks and a red button-down. He walked with the usual vampiric elegance, at a human pace. His eyes bore into them, dark like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Emmett and Rose, nevertheless, could see his eyes would be a vivid red if he had fed.

The vampire was handsome, as most vampires were, but both Cullens had to admit he was a bit more handsome on vampire terms. “Well?”

Rosalie took an unnecessary breath, “We were looking for Toshiro, we see he’s dead and we’ll be out of your territory soon. We don’t plan to feed here so-”

“I don’t care about territory.” The vampire stopped her from continuing, “However, you said that Toshiro is dead.”

“Yes, his ashes,” Rose gestured to the pile that would eventually blow completely away. The vampire smirked.

“Good, the bastard got what he deserved.” He spat at the ashes. “He changed me three years ago, left me to my own devices.”

Emmett was taken aback, he had known Toshiro. So, hearing this about his old friend was shocking. He didn’t think Toshiro would do such a thing, to change someone for no reason at all. He didn’t want to believe the stranger, but it was such a stupid thing to lie about.

“Wait,” He said, “Since Toshiro’s dead, do you have an interest in going against the Volturi? They’re the-”

“I know who the Volturi are.” The vampire waved it off, “Why are you going against them?”

“They believe our niece is an immortal child.” Rose answered for Emmett.

“An immortal child?” He raised an elegant brow in curiosity. Rosalie was about to begin to explain what it was, but he held up a hand. “I know what an immortal child is.”

Emmett scuffed at the arrogance, sure it didn’t seem like the vampire didn’t know about immortal children, but he was a pompous ass about it. He crossed his arms, “So, can we assume you know everything, youngin’.”

The vampire hissed at this, “I would if I were you. As for your niece, why would they think she was an immortal child?”

“Because… she might be.” Rose stood confidently, unwilling to seem vulnerable. “She’s half vampire, my sister-in-law had her when she was still human. My brother being a vampire.”

Finally the vampire seemed taken aback.

“We know what we’re asking of you. You’d be risking your life if you helped us and we’d understand.” Rose sighed, “Not saying we really want your help.”

“Wait, a half vampire?” The vampire repeated the words.

“Oh, so you _don’t_ know something.” Emmett jabbed. The vampire ignored him, instead just tapping his chin in thought. “I’ll do it, I’ll come to help.”

“Well, it’s mainly for a witness, like in trials.” Rosalie explained. “See her, listen to her heartbeat.”

The vampire nodded along, “Understandable and commendable.”

Emmett shrugged, “Well, what’s your name, dude?” The vampire tilted his head and mulled the questioned over.

“Kira,” He bowed politely.

“I’m Rosalie Cullen, this is my husband Emmett Cullen.” She nodded, unsure whether she should follow his lead and bow or not. Emmett made no move to do such a thing. “We live in Forks, Washington.”

“I see, well, I’ll follow you there. I’m not a fan of swimming for long periods of time, but I suppose there is no other choice.” Kira stated simply. Rosalie nodded again, Emmett doing the same, “Oh, what is your niece’s name?”

“Renesmee, but we’ve adopted the nickname Nessie.” Kira took on a look of disgust, but said nothing.

Rosalie and Emmett ran off in the direction of the ocean. They felt Kira follow.

Honestly, they didn’t know why he had decided to help them. He seemed too interested in himself to help anyone else. He was intelligent, haughty, and self-riotous. Why would he care about the troubles of a vampire family? He was obviously nomadic, but in the same sense he wasn’t nomadic. He appeared to be accustomed to the area and appeared content with this. He seemed wise, even though he was only three years old. He couldn’t have been changed any older than twenty-three. He was an enigma, but he seemed very interested in being a witness. So, there was no arguing when it came to get more people to help.

Rose and Emmett jumped into the sea, they didn’t wait for Kira to join them and they were off. They knew he was following though, just as they had known he was running after them.

…

When they got to shore, the sun was peaking over the horizon. Enough so Kira, Rose, and Emmett were sparkling when they were standing on the beach. Rosalie was ringing out her hair when she noticed Kira staring at the horizon with disdain, skin alight in glittery splendor.

“What’s wrong? Change your mind?”

“No,” Kira shook his head and turned away from the offending sun. “I hate what the sun does to us. How can we be taken seriously as predators, when we look like fucking fairies?”

He growled to himself and Rose chuckled. “It’s better than being set on fire by the sun.”

He paused and actually, in good-nature, smirked at her. “Point taken,”

“Alright, let’s get going,” Rose took another unnecessary breath. She was gone in a second, Kira and Emmett following.

They ran fast enough to dry completely, still the salt from the sea stuck around for a little longer than the water. Emmett glanced back at Kira, only to see he was right next to him. He ran with the stance taken up by track athletes.

He couldn’t wait to hear more about this vampire. Especially to find out if he has any special talents.

The house was in sight and propelled himself into an open window. He landed pretty gracefully for him. Rosalie already in search for the family. Esme already sitting on the couch in the room. She smiled up at him, eyes flicking to the stranger.

“Who is this?” She stood and approached the vampire who was… slipping off his shoes and placing them by the window. He faced her and bowed, “Kira. I’m sorry that Toshiro could not be here, but Rosalie-san and Emmett-kun informed me of your situation. I’m more than happy to help.”

“Oh, how sweet of you. I’m Esme Cullen,” She bowed as he had, not surprising Emmett that she knew of the traditions.

“Please, treat me well,” He added with a charming smile he had not once graced Emmett or Rose with. Esme grinned, putty in his hands.

“Kira,” Rose got the vampire’s attention. She stepped in with Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee being held by Jacob. “This is Bella and Edward, my niece’s parents. This is Jacob, her pet.” She snarled the wolf’s name.

Jacob rolled his eyes. Emmett look back to Kira and saw that his eyes were glued to Renesmee. His charming smile returned and, if possible, became softer for the girl. “Hello, Ren-chan,”

She smiled at the name given to her. She put her hand to Jacob’s cheek and he look at her incredulously. She nodded and reluctantly Jacob put her down. She trotted over to the Japanese vampire. He knelt to her level.

“I’ve heard that you’re rather special.” He informed softly. She bit her lip and lifted her hand to his face. Showing him what she usually did; her family, herself growing up. Kira grinned, “Fascinating. What an interesting talent.”

“Do you have one?” She asked aloud.

“I do, but it’s not a nice one, Ren-chan.” He warned. She nodded in understanding. “You’re very smart, aren’t you?”

She grinned, “I’ve been reading three novels a week. I’m on Dracula, which is funny.” Kira nodded.

“I see, I’ve read many books in my time. Despite my young age.”

“Can you teach me things?” She enthused with bright eyes.

“Absolutely, Ren-chan,” He ruffled her hair and she giggled. He stood and addressed the parents of the child, “I will bare witness for the child.”

“Thank you, um…” Bella paused, “Did you have a younger sibling?”

“Yes, I did, but she wasn’t as bright as your daughter admittedly. I love her dearly, but I haven’t seen her since my transformation.” He informed. “So, is this why you are a vampire? The birth of Renesmee must have been difficult.”

“Yes, being turned saved my life, but I chose this.” She admitted.

At this, Kira glowered, “Really now.”

She narrowed her eyes, she wasn’t going to argue with a vampire she barely knew. Even if he was so good to Renesmee. Jacob growled. “I’d calm the heck down if I were you, leech.”

This did nothing to calm Kira. Instead he turned to Renesmee, “Ren-chan, I’m sure your parents would like it if you left the room.” She nodded and scurried off at an impressive speed.

Kira turned back to Jacob. “You do not dare call me leech, mutt.” He snapped.

“I’ll call you what I want, this is mine and the Cullen’s territory.”

“Territory means nothing to me, Jacob-inu.” Kira glared. “So what, did you piss on the house?” At this, Rosalie chuckled.

Jacob flared.

Within a second, he had Kira by the throat, squeezing. Every vampire in the house could hear the cracking of the vampire’s throat, like breaking rock. Therefore, most of the invited vampires ran to the room. Carlisle absent, seeing as he was on a blood run.

Kira was unfazed, despite how close he was to death. The vampires were impressed by his lack of struggling, or they were wondering about his sanity.

Then Jacob winced and he dropped Kira. He stared at his paling, purplish hand. It looked like a dead man’s hand. He was staring at it in horror, as if wondering why it was so pale. “I can’t move my fingers. What the hell did you do?”

“My ability is death. If I touch you, it works like the venom of a vampire or the sirem used for death penalties. Slowly, one at a time, killing your cells. From a distance, a single thought can kill you.” Kira laughed humorlessly. “I’m like a poison dart frog, touch me and I can kill you. You’ll gain the feeling back in your hand in about an hour.”

“Wait, my daughter just touched you? You didn’t stop her, knowing it’d kill her?” Bella snarled.

“No, Bella-san, I can control it. Not sure what you thought I’d been doing for three years.” He rolled his eyes.

Kira looked at the other vampires, soon to witness for Renesmee. He smiled secretly at the flash of fear in some of their gazes.

So, that was why he didn’t fear the Volturi. He had nothing to fear, not if he could kill them that easily. Emmett was grateful he was there now, but still worried about his motives. He wanted to ask Kira more questions, but he realized he was gone.

He followed the lingering scent and found him with Renesmee. They were in a deep conversation about the novels the both of them had read. He spoke to her as if she was an equal and it was almost like she was, if not for the childish lilt in her voice.

Emmett was both relieved that Kira liked Renesmee and worried he liked the girl. Again, what were his motives?


End file.
